Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen
Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen '('Never Overlook A Little Engine) ist ein Lied aus Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz. Es wird von Rex, Bert, Mike und Thomas gesungen, also im englischen von Tom Stourton, Keith Wickham und Tim Whitnall und dann noch von John Hasler im Britischen und Joseph May im Amerikanischen. Die deutsche Version wird von Bernd Lambrecht, Christian Rudolf, Constantin von Westphalen und Christian Stark gesungen. Geschrieben wurde der Text von Andrew Brenner. Liedtext Deutsch : Rex und Bert: Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen : und besonders nützlich sind sie auch : Mike: Wir ziehen jede Last : Ja, wir sind dafür gemacht : Keine Arbeit ist zu schwer für mich : Rex: (Gesprochen) „Mit etwas Hilfe von mir vielleicht!" : Alle: Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen : Ja, wir bringen dich an jeden Ort : Kleine Schienen, nur ein Stück : Mit uns fährst du gut zurück : Halt' den Hut fest vor dem Wind : Denn wir sind geschwind : Mike: (Gesprochen) „Pass auf, Thomas!" : Alle: Größer ist nicht immer besser : Ja, das ist doch alter Schnee : Das Meer ist auch nicht nasser als ein klitzekleiner See : Die Kirsche kann viel besser sein als diese Torte hier : Nur die halbe Zeit zum Dreh'n, ja das schaffen heir nur wir : Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen : Kein Ziel ist für uns jeweils zu hoch : Sind mutig, stark und klug! : Bert: Groß sein ist doch nicht genug! : Mike: Jedes Mal geb' ich mein Bestes, nur : Bert: (Gesprochen) „Ich auch!" : Rex: (Gesprochen) „Ich auch!" : All: Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen : Bert: Wie ich : Mike: Wie ich : Rex: Wie ich : Alle mit Thomas: Wie wir! Englisch : Rex und Bert: Never overlook a little engine : Little ones are really useful too : Mike: We've got trucks to pull : So make 'em extra full : I've never known a job that I couldn't do : Rex: (Gesprochen) "With a little help from me maybe!" : Alle: Never overlook a little engine : We can take you where you want to go : We may have tiny track : But we'll get you there and back : And hold on to your hats : We don't go slow : Mike: (Gesprochen) "Look out, Thomas!" : Alle: If you think that bigger's better : Then you're making a mistake : The ocean isn't wetter than a tiny little lake : A cherry might be tastier than a great big cake : And we can turn around in half the time those big guys take : Never overlook a little engine : We have set our sights upon the sky : You need a lot of puff : Bert: Being big is not enough : Mike: I've never known a job that I wouldn't try : Bert: (Gesprochen) "Ha, ha! Me neither!" : Rex: (Gesprochen) "Nor me!" : Alle: Never overlook a little engine : Bert: Like me : Mike: Like me : Rex und Thomas: Like me : Alle mit Thomas: Like us! Charaktere Musik-Video * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Stephen * Diesel * Marion * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie und Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Bauer McColl Film-Version * Thomas * Gordon * Rex * Bert * Mike Episoden * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks * The Adventure Begins * Lost Property * Wild Water Rescue * Helping Hiro * Der langsame Stephen * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Trivia * Das ist das erste originale Lied, welches von Lokomotiven gesungen wird. * In dem Clip, wo Thomas im Rangierbahnhof am Wasserturm Wasser verschüttet, ist im Musikvideo etwas anders als in The Adventure Begins. So ist der Fehler, dass kein Wasser aus dem Turm kommt, der Arbeiter aber trotzdem nass wird, korrigiert. * Auf der im Video vorkommende Torte ist die Zahl "70" zu erkennen, die mit dem 70 Jährigen Jubiläum von Thomas & seine Freunde zusammenhängt. Fehler * Wenn Rex sagt „Wie ich!" hat er Thomas' Stimme. In anderen Sprachen en:Never Overlook a Little Engine he:מקטרים קטנים אל תתעלמו ja:ちいさいけどやくにたつ! pl:Nie Śmiej się z tych Małych Parowozów ru:Да, мы маленькие паровозики Kategorie:Songs